


Oh, Dear Lord

by will_conqueror1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_conqueror1/pseuds/will_conqueror1
Summary: Fearing for the life of his slayer, Giles walks in on Buffy in the middle of a private moment.





	Oh, Dear Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Huffster, who was also my Beta.

"Oh, dear Lord," Giles said, setting his book aside and making his way out of his apartment.

He had been researching this prophecy for weeks, finding a snippet of information in one book and a snippet in another. All he knew was that an ancient order of demons were going to try and sacrifice Buffy to open the Hellmouth. He didn't know when, he didn't know how, until a colleague sent him the book with the entire prophecy.

It was supposed to happen tonight, according to the text. So he ran out of his place as fast as he could, in search of his Slayer. He hoped he could find her while she was still on patrol, to warn her. He searched all the cemeteries, Willy's, and the Bronze, he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, in a last ditch effort he made his way through the residential neighborhoods to 1630 Revello Drive.

Buffy had mentioned that her mother and sister would be at her aunt's this weekend, so not wasting any more time he ran into the house. He scanned the front room and the dining room for his Slayer. He heard a moan coming from upstairs. He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, fearing the worst and that the prophecy was already in progress. Fearing that Buffy was bleeding out at that very moment.

As he burst through her bedroom door, however, what he found was something much different.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled in shock as she looked at her Watcher, standing in her doorway. She was completely naked, her blanket kicked off the bed and two fingers buried deep inside her. Giles stood with his mouth agape, and she quickly retracted her hand from her crotch and dove for her blanket. "Giles, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I-I c-ca—wanted t-to warn—," He trailed off and blushed a deep shade of red. He couldn't remember the last time he'd stuttered so much. He pointed behind him and started to make his retreat.

"Well you might as well tell me. I mean, you've already interrupted." She said, pulling the blanket up to her neck. He reached up to his face for his glasses, only to realize that in his haste to leave his apartment they were still sitting on his desk.

He settled for sticking his hands in his pockets and looking towards the floor. "I-I finished translating the prophecy. "

"The one you were practically salivating over yesterday?"

Giles gave her a small glare then a small nod. "Yes, that one. Anyway, the prophecy was supposed to happen tonight."

"This prophecy, does it have anything to do with a group of demons?" 

He gave her a small nod. 

"Big? Red? Horny?" She blushed at her own phrasing as she recounted the demons she had run into, each with large bull-like horns protruding from their heads.

He nodded again, looking back down at his feet when she said that last bit.

"One and done, Watcher Man. I bagged them coming out of Restview cemetery about an hour ago." She told him calmly.

"O-oh. Right. Well, good job, Buffy." He said self consciously, realizing now that his interruption had all been for nothing, feeling a twitch in his pants when he recalled what exactly he had interrupted. "I'll, uh, just leave."

He turned to walk out but her voice stopped him when he reached the doorway. "Wait! Giles." He paused, waiting for her to speak.

"You can't just walk away like that. I was so close and you interrupted me. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is to a girl who just slayed six demons?" She asked quietly.

"What do you expect me to do about it, Buffy? I apologized… Or at least I thought I did. Either way, that doesn't change what happened." He said. "I'm sorry for walking in on you."

"No, that's not what I meant, and you know it. I meant, you interrupted me, now you get to help me finish." She told him decidedly.

He spun around to face her taking a few steps forward so he was just a few feet from the bed, sputtering. "That's insane, Buffy. That would be inappropriate on, I can't even count how many levels."

"Oh, come on, Giles." She pouted. "I know it's been a long time for you. Not since Olivia, right? Last year?"

He looked over her head, unable to make eye contact with her and gave a curt nod.

"See? So it's been a long time for you. And Riley's been gone for a few months now." She pointed out. She sat up, letting the blanket fall to her waist, exposing her breasts.

He saw the action out of his peripheral vision and gasped before turning around, ashamed of the immediate affect her bare flesh was causing. "Buffy, this isn't right. I'm your watcher."

"What so being a watcher automatically means you're not a man?" She asked incredulously. She stood up and came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Tell me you don't want me, and we can forget this whole thing occurred."

"Buffy, we mustn't." He said, stilling her hands as they started to drift down his stomach. "This would change our relationship and possibly in a negative manner. Please."

She squeezed her arms around him again. "But you do want me?"

He closed his eyes. "I didn't say that."

"So you don't want me?" She asked, her voice faltering slightly.

"I didn't say that either."

"Well it has to be one or the other, Giles, it can't be both." She said in frustration. At his silence she started speaking again. "I think that if you didn't want me, you wouldn't still be standing here." She observed, moving to stand in front of him. 

His head tilted up to look over her, his breath hitching as he saw her nude form in front of him. 

"Do you want me?"

"Buffy, I—" He was cut off by Buffy pulling him down with a hand on the nape of his neck, attaching her lips to his firmly. He stood still for a moment, a war waging in his mind whether to give in or not. 

She was about to retreat, feeling she had made a mistake, when she felt his arms wrap around her as he started returning the kiss ardently.

She pressed her body close against his, feeling his stirring arousal against her stomach. She sighed into his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and turned them around, laying her down on the bed as he kneeled over her.

She tilted her head to the side as he nipped along her neck and jaw, biting her pulse point gently. She let out a soft moan, and turned her face to capture his lips with hers. She broke the contact after a few moments, looking up at him.

"I think somebody's overdressed around here, and I'll give you a hint, it's not me." She said with a teasing smile.

He gave her a self conscious smile and sat up, his hands moving to the hem of his sweater, pausing. "Buffy, are you absolutely certain this is what you want? If you're just looking for release, I can provide that for you without actual intercourse. Just, don't let me do anything you're going to regret." He said softly.

She sighed and looked up at him. "If you had told me this morning that I'd be having one of the most intense make-out sessions I've ever had with you, I would have said you're nuts." She told him, her finger tracing patterns on his sides. "But now that we're here, I couldn't imagine it being anybody else. Giles, I trust you, more than anybody. And while that may not be storybook love, or whatever, it's enough for now."

He looked down at her, a small smile forming on his lips. "Is this your way of telling me you want to see me nude?" He asked teasingly.

She grinned. "That's exactly what it means, so strip." She ordered, sitting up and helping him pull off his sweater. He chuckled and tossed his sweater aside, and then bringing his hands down to his belt, he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes moved down his torso, taking in the sight of his bare chest for the first time. There was a sprinkling of hair on his sternum, and a scattering of scars. She traced the most noticeable ones with the tip of her finger; they didn't look to be more than a few years old. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile. Her eyes then followed down his lean, yet soft, stomach to the front of his trousers resting on the noticeable bulge that had formed there.

She stared transfixed as he unbuckled his belt slowly, giving her time to stop him if she changed her mind.

She reached forward, her hand cupping his erection, and rubbed it slowly through his pants. He groaned softly and let her continue for a few moments before stilling her hand. He looked into her eyes and kissed the palm of her hand softly and placed it back down on the bed. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers and lowered them along with his boxers.

He stood up and kicked off his shoes so he could remove his pants and boxers from around his ankles. He quickly dragged his socks off of his feet and stood in front of her as her eyes roamed his body.

She grinned and opened her knees, inviting him on top of her. He smiled self consciously, he'd never thought he'd be baring himself quite this much to Buffy, but he found he didn't mind it one bit. He lowered himself back on the bed, settling himself on top of her, his weight on his elbows as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

His hand moved between them and positioned himself at her entrance. His mouth brushed across her ear as he whispered, "Last chance, Buffy, tell me now if you want me to stop."

She shook her head and whispered for him to continue in his ear. She knew she was ready; she was so close before that she was still wet, and Giles' striptease had made her even more so. 

With one fluid thrust, he buried himself deep inside of her. Moans escaped both of them as they were joined.

He stayed still for a moment letting the feeling of being inside her wash over him. He looked into her eyes and bent his head down to kiss her slowly as he started moving inside of her. He captured her moans in his mouth as he started picking up speed after a while.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him deeper into her as she felt a familiar tingle at the pit of her stomach. He grabbed her hips, tilting them to change the angle of his thrust and moved in and out of her.

He moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck, sucking on her pulse point as he sped up. She let out a gasp as her fingers dug into his back. "Giles," She moaned into his neck, her hips moving against him.

He pulled back and made eye contact, stilling his hips. She groaned and moved underneath him, trying to get him to move again. He pulled out almost completely and thrust into her. Once. Twice. Then on the third thrust, he watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her muscles clenched around him, pulling him further into her and coaxing him into orgasm.

He buried his head in her neck and groaned loudly as they came together. His breath came in short gasps as he rolled off of her. He turned his head to look at her at the same time she looked over at him. They both let out a breathless chuckle.

"Who would've guessed?" She said, amused. "All this time, I've been with a vampire, a college boy, and an army boy. I guess what I really needed was a Watcher." She said, raising herself up on her elbow.

"It was rather intense, wasn't it?" He asked with a small smile.

She leaned over and kissed his lips slowly. "It was. But the real question is, what does it mean for us?"

He looked up at her, and turned onto his side, resting his head on his hand as his other hand ran up and down her side. "What would you like it to mean?"

She shrugged. "I'm actually not sure. I mean, don't get me wrong, that was fantastic, but I don't think I'm in love with you or anything."

He smiled softly. "Yes, well, I'm fairly certain I'm not in love with you either. Though, that's not to say I don't love you. Or that I won’t one day be _in_ love with you." He added quickly when he saw the look on her face.

"Well… I wouldn't be opposed to the idea, you know, of you and me being couple-y." She said nervously. She knew he was attracted to her, but she had no way of knowing whether he would still feel that way afterward. She hadn't exactly had many stellar mornings after, even though this was technically still the same day.

He blushed and smiled. "Then I'd be safe in assuming you wouldn't mind going on a date with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, you would be." She agreed.

He picked up her hand and laced their fingers together. "Then tell me, Luv, how do you feel about Mexicans?"


End file.
